


[NSFW ART] Kinktober 2/31: "Gag"

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Merlin is tied to the bed and gagged... again ;)Line-art on paper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	[NSFW ART] Kinktober 2/31: "Gag"




End file.
